Born to Die
by Korny247
Summary: Drabbles of Rachel and Quinn's lives. Warning: Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

The shadows crawled on the wall as she stood looking out the window. Her life would be over soon. And this would be the last time she would be able to view anything. The sun setting, blood red over the sky, the insects floating around the aromatic flowers. Life passing her by and yet standing still all at the same time.

"I'm sorry" a voice said behind her.

She nodded. She understood the girl's reason for having to do this. She had resigned herself to her fate long ago. She was tired regardless. There was only one thing she wished to remain for and yet, the irony of the whole saw her give a wry smile. \

She turned towards the voice.

"I understand Rachel. You have to do this. There is no other choice."

Rachel's eyes teared up.

"But I don't want to" she said quietly in a broken voice.

Quinn turned around fully.

"Come here" She commanded.

Rachel ran up the steps to her beloved. They met in a hug and Quinn held her tightly.

"I love you" she whispered in her hair. "You can do this. One day we shall meet again."

Rachel just clutched her closer. Heart breaking in both girls.

" It is time" Quinn told her.

Quinn ambled down the stairs closely and placed herself on the sofa lying down fully. Rachel withdrew the dagger from her pocket and approached her.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray." she intoned. "You have been found guilty of killing humans. Your sentence is death. A creature like you shall not roam the earth. And in the name of the gods we are to banish you. What say you?"

Quinn sighed. "That I am tired and am ready to start my long journey. Also" here she turned to Rachel and gave her a little smile. "Also, I love you Rachel Barbara Berry and I will see you in the next world."

Finished she turned her head to the ceiling and waited for her punishment. She refused to look anymore at Rachel. Because she knew if she turned around one last time she would fight and she needed to pay for her sins. She closed her eyes and waited. Rachel lifted the dagger above her head. She paused looking once more at the face of the girl she loved before she plunged it into Quinn's heart.

She looked at Quinn and choked out "I'm sorry" before twisting the knife.

Quinn's entire being hunched forward then collapsed before she turned into dust. Rachel tumbled forward. Catching herself on the sofa, she started to cry. She didn't want to do it but it was her duty as a hunter. And as much as she loved Quinn she had no choice. There was no reconciling the two. And so she cried as she mourned her lost love.


	2. Chapter 2

In the stark quiet of the mountain air the crunching of the gravel was loud. Soon around the corner of a bend a little old lady appeared. There was a resigned air to her but she walked with the vigor of someone 20 years younger. He long hair had once been a lustrous brown but now with age had faded to a silvery grey. Her eyes held a sadness that had been there for a while but she continued regardless.

Soon she came to a field that had nothing much in it. Behind it was a hill. Across from it was a lake and beyond that was a majestic blue mountain. The sun had almost set and so the twilight was still heavy upon the air. She made her way quickly to the lake shore where there was a tree standing by itself in solitude.

At the foot of that tree laid a rock that had an inscription on it. She found herself in front of it head bowed and hands folded. She quickly kneeled to place the bouquet that was in her hand by it before turning around and sitting by the rock. She looked over the quiet waters and turned her whole gaze into the quiet valley before her. Flowers blowing on the wind and the serene waters waving at her with small ripples. It was then that she gave a small sigh before looking down once on the stone. This was something she did every week for the last 10 years. It made her lonely but she could no more help herself than a child could stop loving their parents.

"Hello Quinn:" she said quietly. "The children are doing good these days. I miss you my love."

She turned her gaze once more to the reflective water before she sat there quietly just soaking in the quiet air. And as she listened to the waves hit the shore she reflected on the life she had led with her wife. Rachel Fabray turned once more to the stone marked Quinn Fabray before she settled her head against the tree and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it ever easy?" she was asked as she watched the loom.

"No dear" she replied to the person that asked.

Hera came closer to Aphrodite and stood behind her as they watched the loom of fate.

"So which couple is it this time?" Hera inquired as the goddess of love stared at the weaved patterns before her. Instead of answering Aphrodite lifted her hand and pointed at one particularly short design on the loom that was the most beautiful Hera had seen in awhile.

"Who is that?" she asked. Aphrodite looked at her adoptive mother and gave her a sad smile.

"Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. These two are destined to find their true love with each other but have it cut very very short. There will be so much joy and then so much heartbreak."

Hera looked at the design and saw the events that would unfold. " Why? Why can't we intervene? It never stopped us before."

Aphrodite looked back at her adoptive mother and gave her such a resigned look that even Hera was starting to feel sad.

"Because, it needs to happen. Don't you see that it weaves into a much bigger event? If we intervene then what needs to be done won't happen and you know how the sisters feel when we intervene in places we can't"

Then she looked back at the loom of fate once more to watch events unfold. The story of a life changing love happening before her. Hera looked at her adopted daughter once and left the weaving room to head back to Olympus.


End file.
